BORDERLINE
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Le tueur et le "gamin". JaeJoong maudit le jour où il était intervenu dans l'existence misérable de Kazuya. AU [TVXQ THSK DBSG DBSK JYJ KAT-TUN KATTUN Kazuya Kamenashi Hero JaeJoong]
1. Chapter 1

_De retour !_

_Je vais faire court... tout d'abord, toutes les fictions récentes sont simplement suspendues en attendant d'avancer dans les chapitres. C'est long j'en conviens, mais j'ai malheureusement pas 5 cerveaux et autant de paires de mains pour les continuer. Dangerous Alliance sera retapée avant l'heure. Les autres seront poursuivies normalement. Je ne saurais vous dire quelle fiction sera mise à jour en premier._

_En attendant, je vous invite, si vous le souhaitez, à vous lancer dans l'Alternative Universe qui suit. Les chapitres sont courts et sans prise de tête n.n_

_**Avertissement** : dérives langagières à craindre, j'en ai bien peur._

_**Guests** : Hero JaeJoong ; Kamenashi Kazuya_

_.+._

BORDERLINE

**.1.**

_.+._

Ils se toisaient du regard. Le tueur et le "gamin". JaeJoong maudit le jour où il était intervenu dans l'existence misérable de Kazuya. La sienne était un long fleuve suffisamment tranquille pour en être satisfait. Depuis ce jour, il était contaminé de torrents et de rochers massifs.

C'était un incident, rien de plus. Il tentait de s'en persuader depuis deux semaines. Il devinait les poings serrés de Kazuya dans ses poches, sa mâchoire raide sous son cache-nez. C'était la cinquième fois qu'ils se rencontraient, chaque fois JaeJoong réussissait à échapper aux questions du lycéen. _Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? _Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Tu vas me foutre la paix ?"

Kazuya ne répondit pas. Il le fusillait d'un regard défiant et accusateur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce gosse ?

"C'est quoi ton problème ?"

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous faisiez trop de bruits sous ma fenêtre, mentit JaeJoong."

Kazuya eut un reniflement de mépris, guère convaincu par sa réponse.

"Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que t'es chiant ?"

Le lycéen releva le nez et sourit, féroce.

"On me le dit tout le temps."

Merveilleux. Un rebelle. Une saleté d'ado rebelle. Il avait du déranger un esprit lors d'une de ses missions pour être puni de la sorte.

"Ils allait me tuer, déclara Kazuya.

- Je sais, coupa JaeJoong irrité.

- … et je comptais les laisser faire."

JaeJoong bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration, déstabilisé par la déclaration du garçon.

"J'allais mettre un terme à mon enfer en me laissant faire, parce que j'ai pas les trippes de me flinguer moi même."

JaeJoong restait silencieux. Le laisser s'expliquer, avoir peut-être une réponse à ce harcèlement... mais surtout parce qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

"Et toi, tu débarques et fais tout foirer, reprit Kazuya. L'enfer continue, et cette bande de gorilles ne me sert plus à rien... ils croient dur comme fer qu'un tueur de la mafia me protège."

Il ricanait. Le gamin ricanait, de façon incontrôlable. JaeJoong se trompait. Il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin. Toute once de naïveté d'adolescent avait été balayée. Il voulait rétorquer qu'il se moquait éperdument de ses malheurs. Mais il en était tout autre. Kazuya le choquait.

"Alors... pourquoi ?"

Il devait mettre un terme à cette rencontre. JaeJoong ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec le garçon.

"Je me suis trompé."

Sa réponse eut le merveilleux effet de réduire le lycéen au silence.

"Je voyais une bande de crétins racketter un gosse. Je déteste les lâches. Mais je me suis trompé de personne."

Une ombre passa dans le regard insolent de Kazuya.

"Maintenant fous moi la paix."

JaeJoong saisit l'occasion pour briser la conversation. Il s'approcha du lycéen.

"Ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas. Et la mort n'aura rien de libérateur."

Il s'éloigna de Kazuya. Définitivement.

Il l'espérait.

_.+._

_Un avis (ou même plusieurs !) est toujours apprécié et utile pour la suite n.n je vous attends !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir...! De retour avec la suite. Comme prévu, toujours aussi court que le 1er._

_**Avertissement** : dérives langagières à craindre, j'en ai bien peur._

_**Guests** : Hero JaeJoong ; Kamenashi Kazuya (__je doute que ça devienne un pairing yaoi)_

_.+._

BORDERLINE

**.2.**

_.+._

Kazuya frappa du pied une vieille poubelle en métal. Elle bascula et s'écrasa au sol dans un énorme fracas. Vide, le bruit résonna fortement. La ruelle était déserte. Elle séparait deux vieux entrepôts désaffectés du dock. Un endroit guère sain pour un lycéen, mais qui restait pour Kazuya préférable à la maison familiale.

Depuis la veille, il enrageait. Littéralement. Tout ce qui n'avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux, se retrouvait aussitôt brisé, broyé, déchiré. Kazuya expulsait sa rage comme il le pouvait.

_Je déteste les lâches._

La voix glaciale du jeune homme résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n'était pas lâche. Hors de question !

_Je déteste les lâches._

Son poing rencontra la tôle branlante d'une porte. L'écho produit par le choc, se répercuta alentours. Il s'adossa avec humeur contre la porte malmenée.

_Je déteste les lâches._

Kazuya frappa la porte avec sa tête. Il explosa.

"Je ne suis pas un lâche ! hurla-t-il à la ruelle déserte."

Comment un complet étranger pouvait oser le lui dire ? Il avait envie de le frapper, lui faire ravaler ses insultes, le défigurer de ses poings. L'effacer. Son visage parfait. Son rictus glacial. La ligne méprisante que ses lèvres avaient formée avant de détourner le regard de lui.

"Va te faire foutre ! hurla-t-il de nouveau."

Il était tombé sur un tueur à belle morale. Joie.

"Tu es toujours aussi bruyant ma parole, lâcha une voix non loin de lui."

Kazuya tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. JaeJoong l'observait de loin, mains dans les poches, un air de profond ennui.

"Je t'avais dit de ne plus croiser mon chemin."

Le lycéen ricana.

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me casses la gueule ? Un ado ? Et tu parles de lâcheté..."

JaeJoong parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et frappa. Kazuya tomba à la renverse, peu élégamment. Sonné, il entendit vaguement JaeJoong reprendre la parole, penché sur lui.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une pauvre victime innocente."

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à hauteur de son regard. La ligne de sa mâchoire commençait déjà à bleuir.

"Toi, tu es tout sauf innocent."

Kazuya serra les dents et tenta d'écarter les poings de JaeJoong. En vain. Il avait une prise solide. Il croisa alors le regard méprisant de JaeJoong. Sa rage refit aussitôt surface, faisant bouillir son sang. Plus vite que n'importe quelle bagarre.

"Tu la sens ? Cette montée de fureur... la bonne vieille adrénaline. Tout ce que tu as pu ressentir avant n'a rien de comparable."

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils. Son comportement avait brusquement changé. Sa froideur et son arrogance se firent étrangement séductrices. Mais Kazuya ne s'y trompa pas. JaeJoong le narguait, se moquait de lui... de sa tête le lycéen l'atteignit au menton. Déstabilisé, JaeJoong relâcha sa prise ; Kazuya finit par s'en libérer, chancelant.

"Je ne suis pas un lâche, grinça-t-il."

JaeJoong eut un rictus moqueur. Il le garda lorsque Kazuya se jeta sur lui, relançant l'affrontement. Guère désireux de voir l'affaire s'éterniser, JaeJoong s'écarta et bouscula l'adolescent contre les briques de l'entrepôt. Tandis que Kazuya glissait le long du mur, au bord de l'inconscience, il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"Prouve-le-moi."

_.+._

_Je vous attends dans la section reviews ! n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouvelle scène, nouvelle situtation, Kazu-chan s'enfonce toujours plus..._

_**Avertissement** : dérives langagières à craindre, j'en ai bien peur._

_**Guests** : Hero JaeJoong ; Kamenashi Kazuya (__je doute que ça devienne un pairing yaoi)_

_.+._

BORDERLINE

**.3.**

_.+._

Les jours défilaient devant ses yeux, il ne les voyait plus passer. Distrait, la vie s'écoulait autour de lui sans qu'il y prêta la moindre attention. Il ne savait pas s'il était devenu un fantôme ou s'il vivait tout simplement dans un monde irréel.

JaeJoong l'avait laissé en plan, à moitié conscient dans les docks. Tandis qu'il divaguait, Kazuya s'était longtemps demandé ce qui avait pu conduire JaeJoong au même endroit ? Avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Ou reçu une mission comme dans ces films d'action ? Le lycéen avait émergé un peu plus tard, le jour déclinait, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Hormis lui.

Sa mâchoire était restée endolorie longtemps après. Personne n'avait daigné le questionner à ce sujet. L'habitude sans doute.

Les cours s'enchaînaient, Kazuya perdait peu à peu contact avec son quotidien. Son esprit voguait bien loin des équations et des données démographiques... il ne se souvenait que très peu des séances au club qu'il avait intégré. Tout son être était focalisé sur un sujet : prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Il cherchait, encore et encore, s'inventant des situations qu'il pouvait provoquer et utiliser à son avantage. En vain.

Il regarda l'heure... ce moment entre deux cours où les élèves s'agglutinaient par affinité et piaillaient à l'envie. Kayuza leva le regard. A la table en face de lui, sa voisine lisait. Il se souvint qu'elle fut son amie, il y avait quelques temps. Avant que tou ne parte en vrille. Il quitta sa chaise.

"C'est bien ? s'enquit-il."

L'adolescente le regarda s'accouder à sa table.

"Depuis quand ça t'intéresse, Kamenashi ?"

Kazuya haussa les sourcils. Trop distante. Trop polie, et réglementaire. Trop snob, comme avant qu'ils ne se connaissent mieux. Ce n'était pas comme ça, avant. Ça ne devait plus l'être depuis longtemps.

"Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder plutôt...  
- Hoshi..."

L'élève ne releva pas la familiarité et se replongea dans sa lecture. Désemparé, Kazuya tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il attaqua.

"C'est toi que j'ai décidé d'emmerder.  
- Désolée, mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie que tu m'entraînes dans une de tes stupides _aventures_."

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le professeur fit irruption dans la salle de cours. Les élèves reprirent en vitesse leur place, s'éparpillant comme des abeilles.

Kazuya se moqua éperdument du cours, fixant sans comprendre la nuque de son ancienne amie. Depuis quand ne le considérait-elle plus comme un ami ? Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d'être attrapé par le professeur, il sortit son téléphone portable. Hoshiko ignora tous ses messages. Il lui faudrait l'attraper avant qu'elle ne file.

La fin du cours clôtura la journée de cours. Comme prévu l'élève s'arrangea pour sortir de la salle parmi les premiers et faussa compagnie à Kazuya. Laissant ses affaires en plan, l'adolescent se précipita hors de la classe et poursuivit la jeune fille.

"Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ! cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur."

Hoshiko ne se démonta pas malgré la violence qu'il employa. Kazuya la tenait fermement par les épaules. Elle fulminait.

"Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.  
- Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications, siffla Kazuya."

L'adolescente ricana sans joie, fort, blasée et écoeurée.

"Tu te fous de moi."

Kazuya ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur elle, décidé à ne pas lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Mais Hoshiko était aussi bornée que lui. Étrangement, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'entendaient.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, insista-t-il finalement, détachant volontairement chacun de ses mots."

Hoshiko eut un reniflement de mépris.

"Demande toi plutôt ce que tu n'as **pas** fait. Tu parles d'un ami..."

Destabilisé, Kazuya ne résista pas lorsqu'elle le bouscula pour se libérer. L'élève rectifia les plis de sa jupe, de cette manière si snob et bourgeoise qu'elle avait de par son éducation.

"Des amis comme ça, j'en ai pas besoin, trancha-t-elle."

Kazuya la retint de justesse, agrippant son bras alors qu'elle se remettait en marche. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il le fallait.

"Explique moi."

Hoshiko était toujours furieuse. Plus calme, elle aurait été moins blessante, moins virulente.

"T'as pas été là. T'as plus jamais été là ! J'avais besoin d'aide, mais t'étais trop occupé avec ta petite personne et sa petite vie merdique pour t'intéresser un peu à mon sort ! Et quand je t'ai quand même proposé mon aide, je pouvais - je te cite - me la mettre où je pense. Alors ton amitié, Kamenashi, tu te la carres aussi où je pense !"

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Kazuya ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Toujours droite et snob... jamais de larmes, mais beaucoup de rires. Des rires qui noyaient admirablement les flots de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir.

L'adolescente s'arracha de la prise que Kazuya avait sur son bras, tourna les talons et quitta le lycée au plus vite avant que d'autres ne découvrent qu'elle savait pleurer, et pathétiquement. Ce fut la toute dernière fois qu'elle lui adressa la parole. Et la dernière fois qu'elle lui accorda volontairement un regard.

Les jours se remirent en marche, dépourvus d'intérêt. Si JaeJoong n'était pas intervenu, Kazuya serait très probablement mort... et Hoshiko aurait célébré sa mémoire en le traitant de lâche. Il était toujours en vie, mais il avait perdu une amie. Il aurait préféré crever dans cette ruelle, tout en croyant encore qu'elle l'était toujours.

_Existence de merde_, songea-t-il.

_.+._

_n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avertissement** : dérives langagières à craindre, j'en ai bien peur._

_**Guests** : Hero JaeJoong ; Kamenashi Kazuya_

_.+._

BORDERLINE

**.4.**

_.+._

Les rires synthétiques des clients. Des violons exagérément mélancoliques. Lumière tamisée, ambiance intime et snob. Champagne, vin, fromage, foie gras, truffes... et tous ces rituels et simagrée stupides de riches oisifs. JaeJoong se força à se concentrer sur son hôte, retenant un rictus écœuré. La jolie rousse qui lui servait l'intermédiaire l'observait, distraite, jouant avec son verre en cristal qu'elle faisait chanter sous ses doigts.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Je me disais à quel point c'était dommage..."

Il roula des yeux.

"Tu as ta place ici de plein droit, parmi eux, dans le faste et la lumière. Et tu as préféré l'ombre et ses dangers, fit-elle rêveusement. Regarde-les, Hero... regarde les tous. Tu rayonnes et eux ne sont que des arrivistes étouffés par leur propre ego et bêtise."

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

"Ce sont tous des pantins, et tu pourrais si facilement être-  
- Leur maître ? coupa JaeJoong"

Il eut un sourire dédaigneux et moqueur.

"Quel intérêt, dis moi, de contrôler une bande d'idiots sans honneur ni cervelle ?  
- C'est vrai que de ton côté, tu es pétri de principes ! railla la jeune femme."

Les yeux de JaeJoong s'étrécirent.

"Je n'ai certes pas vraiment d'honneur, mais je ne me crois pas au dessus des autres si ma place est dans la fosse septique de l'humanité, grinça-t-il."

Il s'adossa à son siège, bras croisés.

"Cet endroit est d'une puanteur insoutenable."

Son hôte pinça les lèvres mais ne dit mot. Elle posa une enveloppe près du verre de son interlocuteur. JaeJoong le fixa un instant puis le cacha dans sa veste. Inutile de compter. Elle avait l'aimable attention de ne jamais tenter de le duper. Son prédécesseur s'y était essayé...

"Comme prévu, quatre cent mille yens maintenant, la même somme après, déclara-t-elle. Tu est toujours partant ? s'assura-t-elle."

Au rictus que lui rendit JaeJoong, elle comprit que sa question était inutile et particulièrement ridicule.

"Tu crois que tuer un flic me gêne ? railla-t-il.  
- Tout le monde à ses principes, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais personne n'est blanc comme neige.  
- Avec ce _motto_ tu pourrais tuer tout le monde...  
- Et tu préfères quoi ? Que je me noie dans les remords et la culpabilité à chaque paiement ?"

Elle grimaça.

"J'aurais préféré que la vie d'un autre ait plus de valeur pour toi.  
- Tu me connais bien mal...  
- Qui pourrait prétendre connaître Hero ?  
- Sûrement pas toi."

Encore moins cet idiot de lycéen, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne puisse lui pourrir à ce point la vie, encore moins un gosse ! Son rêve était de ne plus croiser son chemin de toute son existence. Mais Tokyo semblait trop petite pour l'exaucer. Kazuya l'énervait autant qu'il l'intriguait. JaeJoong n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec un mystère de plus. Cependant le gamin le poussait à agir contre tout bon sens. C'était plus fort que lui.

Le nouveau poids dans sa veste lui rappela les raisons de sa présence dans ce repère de requins. Sans s'excuser ni la saluer, il faussa compagnie à son hôte et quitta la salle principale du restaurant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! Fous le camp immédiatement ! siffla la voix d'un homme. Je veux pas de toi dans les parages !"

JaeJoong eut un sourire moqueur. La belle vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il dépassa les vestiaires d'où provenait les vociférations.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. T'as peut être signé les papiers du mariage, t'es pas plus mon père qu'avant ! Tu resteras un arriviste de merde !"

Ce fichu karma. JaeJoong était assez proche des deux personnes pour assister à la scène sans être vu, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Un homme en costume gris, massif et clairement caucasien, toisait Kazuya de toute sa hauteur. JaeJoong avait une vue imprenable sur la grimace excédée qui déformait les traits de l'homme. Manifestement, l'adolescent avait cet effet sur d'autres personnes. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec JaeJoong. A moins que l'homme ne soit doté du même type de karma.

"Et toi un parasite, grinça l'homme. Casse-toi ou j'appelle la sécurité.  
- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, j'y vais si je le veux !  
- Elle veut pas de toi dans les parages, tu piges ?  
- Ca c'est toi qui le dis !"

Le beau-père mit la main à sa veste.

"Tu veux quoi, du fric ?"

Kazuya jeta les billets qu'il lui avait fourrés dans la main.

"C'est pas ton fric, cracha-t-il. C'est celui de ma mère ! Tu fous rien de la journée pour gagner le tien."

Pris d'une étrange inspiration, l'adolescent flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui étouffa qui une exclamation de douleur.

"J'ai pas besoin de ton argent de poche, ricana Kazuya. C'est ça qui te tue ! Mon père a fait en sorte que je touche ma part même si je suis encore mineur. J'ai pas besoin de demander de l'argent, puisque j'en ai déjà !"

L'homme avait retrouvé contenance et se dressa face au garçon. Kazuya semblait insignifiant à ses côtés... parfaitement suicidaire.

"Je me fais pas entretenir comme un gigolo, acheva-t-il avec un sourire moqueur."

Sans crier gare, l'homme l'empoigna la veste. Sa force était telle qu'il déchira les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Kazuya jura intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'il faisait l'effort de s'habiller convenablement.

"Tu fais le fier, petit morveux, mais je suis au courant de tes petites expéditions suicidaires, gronda l'homme. Ta mère n'en sait rien pour le moment, mais je pourrais très bien laisser échapper involontairement une ou deux petites allusions.  
- T'as aucune preuve...  
- Tu veux parier ? ricana son beau-père. Tu sais ce qu'on fait des gens comme toi ? On les enferme et on les drogue. Avec un peu de chance, on te déclarera inapte à se prendre en charge et tu seras sous tutelle toute ta vie."

Un sourire malsain craqua les lèvres de l'homme.

"Mais on va épargner cette nouvelle épreuve à ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Deux suicidaires dans la famille, c'est trop. Il paraît que c'est génétique~"

La poigne de l'homme se fit plus forte, Kazuya se sentit soulevé au point que seule la pointe de ses pieds touchaient le sol. L'adolescent se demanda pour la millième fois où sa mère avait pu pécher une horreur pareille... son beau père eut l'air de réfléchir longuement à une question intérieure.

"Remarque, tu te fais tellement casser la gueule, que ça passera inaperçu, ricana-t-il."

Le poing levé de son beau père se retrouva bloqué à mi-chemin. L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'intrus, celui-ci l'assomma d'un bougeoir sur la tête. L'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le tapis. Kazuya fixa quelques secondes son beau-père inconscient, sidéré. Il devait absolument remercier le nouveau venu d'avoir exaucer son plus grand vœu : lui exploser le crâne. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. Le lycéen leva le regard, et se figea de surprise.

"Toi ?!"

JaeJoong ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, affairé à replacer le bougeoir à sa place. Coup de chance, l'objet massif n'était pas contendant. Le beau-père du garçon s'en sortirait avant un œuf de pâques et une migraine carabinée pour quelques jours. C'était cher peu payé pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

"Oui moi, renvoya-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'enquit brusquement Kazuya.  
- Je te retourne la question.  
- Pas tes oignons.  
- Idem."

Kazuya n'avait pas encore digéré l'incident aux docks. JaeJoong croisa les bras, sourire narquois. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. L'homme à terre grogna dans son inconscience. Kazuya décrocha le premier. Il était venu pour une bonne raison, il perdait du temps. Il tourna les talons en direction de la salle du restaurant, arrangeant rapidement sa tenue en chemin.

Il trouva sans peine sa mère, à la table habituelle qu'ils réservaient pour toutes les occasions familiales. Quand **il**était encore là...

"Kazu-chan ?"

Le lycéen eut un sourire gêné face à l'expression étonnée de sa mère. Elle rayonnait. Il posa la boite carrée et plate en cuir bleu sombre qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le début?

"O... Otanjobi omedetto... oka-san... bredouilla-t-il."

Sa mère l'observa, intriguée et quelque peu inquiète. Il manquait deux boutons à sa chemise. Puis elle ouvrit la boîte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire où se mêlaient joie, tristesse et nostalgie.

"Je sais que j'ai toujours dit que c'était nul de collectionner des fleurs séchés, marmonna-t-il. En plus, elles sentent même plus. Mais... c'était un truc entre vous deux, et ça te rendait heureuse. Alors... en attendant que je devienne moins con... j'veux dire stupide... si ça peut encore te rendre heureuse, je crois que tu l'as pas encore celle là... et..."

Kazuya ne put terminer ses justifications maladroites, sa mère s'était levée et l'attira dans une étreinte vigoureuse, faisant fi des coups d'œil curieux venant des tables autour.

"... euh... on nous regarde.  
- Grand bien leur fasse."

L'adolescent avait rapidement quitté la salle, s'excusant précipitamment. Il nota avec satisfaction qu'elle avait caché la boite dans son sac. Quelque chose lui disait que le gigolo raté qui lui servait de beau-père n'en saurait jamais rien.

A son retour, le jeune homme avait disparu, laissant seul l'homme toujours dans les vapes. De nombreux clients passaient par ce couloir, pas un seul ne l'avait remarqué. C'en était risible. Kazuya ricana. L'homme grogna encore. L'adolescent se laissa aller à une irrésistible envie de lui enfoncer sa chaussure dans l'estomac. Il se sentit encore plus léger.

Il fallait avouer, c'était bien plus exaltant que de se faire tabasser dans une ruelle.

_.+._

_A suivre~ :D_


End file.
